Heavenly Marked
by Silent.Rebellion15
Summary: SEX... Now that i have your attention. It has a few of my OCs but please give it a chance! Katerina thought Edward had died in the out break of demons poxes. She has been studying theses strange breeds of "vampires" and now it's led her to Forks. DRAMA BOMB!


**_OK_**_** Im not that great at writing fanfictions so please review nicely and tips are greatly wanted! thanks :)**_

* * *

_**August 1, 1918**_

_**New York **_

"_**Oh Edward, I'm going to miss you.." Katerina whispers into Edward's chest. His arms tightened around her as he nuzzles his face into her hair. He takes a deep breath, as if to remember her scent. Katerina raised her head, now their faces inches apart. He stared into her eyes, with an expression that Katerina could not name. Edward brought his face down, his lips brushed against hers. Katerina titled her head up and kissed him. His mouth was soft, firm and familiar to her. A shock went threw Edward, causing him to groan; one of his hands circled the back of her neck gently, pressing his lips harder against hers. With his other hand he cupped her face, running his thumb gently across her cheek bone. His lips moved against hers as if he were speaking to her silently, saying with the brush of his lips on hers what he could not say in words. Katerina spoke back to him, pouring her love into the kiss. Edward whispered "I love you so much darling" and firmed his grip on her as he explored her mouth with his. He tasted like mint and Katerina moaned into his mouth when Edward flickered his tongue lightly and slowly across her lips, sending a delicious shudder through their whole body. **_

"_**Katerina," Edward whispered against her mouth. It killed him inside to leave her, even if it was for five weeks. He did not want to leave his beloved behind but he had no choice. He was seventeen, underage. His parents have became more protective of him since the death of his twin sister, Alicia. Thankfully his parents have allowed him to leave earlier then they knowing how much he wanted to be with Katerina. She was everything to him. He pulled her even closer, badly wanted to be as near her as possible. So badly that it was like a painful fire that spread out from his stomach and speed to his heart. She nipped gently at his lips, teasing him and his breath caught. He knotted one of his hands into her smooth brown hair, causing the pins that held it up to fall. Their kisses grew deeper and more passionately, as if they could breathe each other in. **_

_**Katerina heard footsteps and broke away from Edward gasping. Her cheeks were flushed. " Aye dios mio, "she said breathlessly. "Amor, I think someone is coming." Her skin felt as if it was on fire, her nerves felt alive. If she hadn't heard the footsteps she was pretty sure they would have ran into a room and continue... "I don't care." Edward pulled her back to him, nuzzled the side of her neck, his face hot against her cold skin. He lowered his head so it rested on her chest. Katerina gasped but did not push him away. Edward listened to the sound of her heart beat. The sound was as sweet as music to him. So sweet and so pure. He sighed, Katerina felt his breath against her breast and bit back a moan. This man drove her wild as she drove him wild. He kissed his way back to her lips. **_

"_**There you two are!" boomed a voice not so far away from them. They sprang apart and composed themselves quickly. Edward laced his fingers between Katerina's and kissed her temple before they turned around. Katerina's brother and Edward's parabatai, Christian, Katerina's parabatai, Rosalie Halefire and Rose's betrothed, Emmett McCarty stood there smirking with a knowing look on Rosalie's face. Emmett was all smiles, though it didn't touch his eyes, Rose smirked at Katerina causing her to blush a dark shade of red. "Well well Eddie boy! Looks like you couldn't get enough of Kat! I thought last night would have lasted you a good while."he chuckled and punched Edward's shoulder. Edward growled, yes growled, at Emmett and Katerina's wanted to die from embarrassment at that moment but smiled and said "Dios! Were we we that loud? Well we must have if we canceled out your loudness in the bedroom with Rosie." She smirked as Emmett ears and face got every red and Rose blushed but smiled. "Well now! Kitty Kat has some jokes now, does she?" Rose said, call Katerina by one of her nicknames. Edward laughed but stopped when he saw Christian glare at him. "Please let's not talk o f this, at least not when I'm here. Kat is my sister for the angles sake! Now let's go. Your parents are waiting for you Edward" Christian said annoyed like. The grouped laughed and followed Christian out the institue. It was drizzling but nothing the shadowhunters couldn't handle. They stopped in font of the gate. **_

_**Edward looked towards the institue then at the carriage where his parents waited for him then at his friends. Emmett smiled and gave him hug. "Take care man. We'll see ya soon. Don't forget Rosie's and I's wedding is next month!" he grinned proudly at Rose who smiled widely at him. Edward laughed, "Don't worry! How can I forget my lovely cousin's wedding?" He smirked at Rose who punched his shoulder lightly. He smiled at her and pulled her into a tight hug. Even though Rose found Edward to be extremely annoying she still cared about Edward. She kissed his cheek, "Stay safe." and with that she and Emmett walked back to the institute. Christian walked toward the carriage, leaving Kat and Edward alone to say goodbye. Kat looked into Edward's green eyes that were flaked with gold and blue, begging him to stay silently. **_

_**They kissed passionately but quickly. He traced her lips gently with his fingertips as he spoke. "Don't be so sad love. Just think we'll be married in December." Edward kissed the tears that Kat could not hold back then smiled softly at her. "Its alright love. I'll be back soon. I'll write every day to you. I love you." he kissed once on her lips then forehead before slowly walking to the carriage. He spoke quietly to Christian then hugged him tightly before he went inside the carriage, casting Katerina one last look. She blew a kiss at him which he pretended to catch and winked at her. With that the carriage left and Christian walked over to his sister. He placed his hand on her shoulder and moved her towards the institute. Katerina felt hollow. Edward took a piece of her when he left. Even though it's only been to few seconds her yearn to be back into his arms.**_


End file.
